


Veneno

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [23]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Backstory, Blood, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Murder
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Não sabia seu nome, não sabia quem era, ou de onde vinha. Sabia apenas que havia algo de incrivelmente magnético nela
Relationships: Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 3





	Veneno

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Aphrodisiacs (Kinktober 2020, Dia 20)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

A mulher misteriosa havia saltado leve e silente como uma garça, liberando dois leques que desenharam uma sinfonia de pétalas amarelas, folhas verdes e sangue vermelho no ar noturno, sob a luz da Lua. Em meio ao jardim, a vítima caiu sem vida alguns segundos depois que ela pousou no chão de forma graciosa, seus leques retornando às mãos obedientemente, agora respingando aquele líquido viscoso.

Ela os segurava à frente do corpo cuidadosamente para não sujar o próprio kimono enquanto a chuva floral ainda se despejava sobre a cena, suave e fragrante, tamanho o efeito de suas armas e de sua aura.

O assassinato não havia ocorrido sem luta. Sinais de conflito e pequenas explosões eram visíveis em diversos lugares em meio às plantas, e o corpo da vítima também parecia ter sofrido danos severos antes do golpe final. Ainda assim a mulher parecia incólume, delicada e limpa como uma poesia naquele cenário.

E ele não sabia por que infernos estava tão admirado com aquela cena.

“Era seu alvo?” Ela perguntou sem emoção na voz, e então olhou diretamente para ele nas sombras.

Olhos negros mais escuros que a própria escuridão.

Silva revelou a própria presença, caminhando calmamente até ela que, por sua vez, preservava a distância entre eles passo a passo em uma dança elíptica, a guarda alta como uma fortaleza, ainda que não houvesse medo algum em seu olhar afiado.

Precavida. Inteligente.

“Era meu irmão”, ele respondeu, igualmente sem emoção, por mais que tivesse consciência de que seu olhar brilhava ao analisá-la.

“Está aqui para se vingar”, a mulher concluiu, mas não se moveu além dos passos seguindo os dele, mantendo-os diametralmente opostos.

Silva sentia que havia algo estranho no ar, como uma substância impregnada, uma química desconhecida, mas não se importava. Qualquer veneno que ela pudesse liberar, ele era imune a todos eles.

“Me vingar? Você conseguiu assassinar um Zoldyck, o mérito é seu”, ele estacou, e ela também, exatamente junto a ele. “Não há lugar na família para quem se deixa assassinar. Se tenho algo a fazer aqui, é reconhecer a sua força.”

Ela não respondeu, apenas o observou em silêncio por longos momentos, e ele se deixou ser observado. Não havia nenhuma intenção ofensiva contra ela na aura dele. De fato, não se importava sequer com o cadáver do irmão entre eles. Existia somente ele, ela e o cheiro das flores sob o luar naquela cena.

Aos poucos ela abaixou a guarda, e sua aura opressiva se tornou mais amena. Em um movimento rápido com as mãos os leques sangrentos desapareceram, e mais rápido ainda ela surgiu próxima a ele, meros centímetros os separando.

O ar em torno dela era incrivelmente mais atraente do que o cheiro das flores.

“E como planeja reconhecer a minha força?”

De perto, Silva pôde ver seus olhos negros brilhando quando ela o desafiou. Não sabia seu nome, não sabia quem era, ou de onde vinha. Sabia apenas que era uma assassina competente o suficiente para conseguir matar um Zoldyck sem derramar uma gota de suor, e que havia algo de incrivelmente magnético nela, que o fez admirá-la imediata e inegavelmente.

Pensou que uma boa forma de reconhecer sua força era torná-la uma Zoldyck, mas o que seu corpo fez foi adiantar-se em muito ao pensamento, quase como se não pudesse controlá-lo.

Quando percebeu, a distância entre eles era inexistente, e ela reagia ao seu beijo com igual ímpeto, suas pequenas mãos ágeis já invadindo as roupas dele sem reserva alguma, como se fosse algo completamente natural.

E, de alguma maneira estranha, era natural.

Porque Silva poderia resistir a todos os venenos do mundo, exceto ao que ela exalava.

**Author's Note:**

> Não é canon que ele tem (tinha) um irmão e eu não deixei claro se há ou de onde está vindo o afrodisíaco de propósito :)


End file.
